Never Just Partners
by KelliP
Summary: "I need you, Castle." Alternative scene for 4x21 Headhunters, because we'd never get any real honesty- even only minor honesty- in an episode that wasn't a season finale.


**Never Just Partners**

"_I need you, Castle." Alternative scene for 'Headhunters', because we'd never get any real honesty (even only minor honesty) in an episode that wasn't a season finale. _

_Just putting it out there, I loved the episode. But I definitely can't wait for the finale, and (hopefully) some big movement. _

* * *

"You need to do something," Espo spoke suddenly. Lifting her head, Beckett followed his eyeline. Castle was heading towards the elevator, a look of pure fear etched on his face, his movements slow and shaky.

She sighed, and grabbed another file from the pile in front of her. "Espo, if the guy's hell-bent on leaving the nest then there is nothing that I _can_ do," she muttered.

"You don't really feel that way, do you?" he countered, seeing right through her act. For once, there was no teasing; he was concerned. Very concerned.

Frowning, she stole another glance at Castle. Slowly, he turned his head to her to look at her for just a moment.

She couldn't even describe the look upon his face. It was almost as if he were _begging_ her to stop him. Begging her to come and rescue him. Begging her to not let him go back out there without her, with a man who didn't think twice about putting him in the line of fire.

Before she could second-guess her actions, she threw the file clutched tightly in her hand down onto the pile and stormed over to the elevator, heels clicking angrily on the old wooden floorboards. The doors parted, and she watched him as he stepped onto the elevator, reaching a hand to press the lobby button.

And then the doors were shutting all to quickly.

Giving up any pretence she had about remaining professional, she quickened her pace, throwing out her hand just in time to clap loudly against the closing doors of the elevator.

Castle blinked, apparently started by her sudden appearance. "Beckett?"

"Get out of the elevator, Castle," she spoke sternly.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned.

"Get out of the elevator," Beckett repeated, her tone unwavering. "You aren't going back out there with Slaughter."

Castle frowned. "Look, I get you guys don't exactly get along with him, but you can't just decide what I do and don't do."

"The hell I can't! He's going to get you _killed_, Castle. Don't you understand that?"

"Okay, are you're referring to when Ryan and Esposito _interrupted _his _plan_? Because, like I said: he had a _plan_. One that the guys ruined, by the way," he sent her a pointed look. "I wasn't in any actual danger."

"Castle-"

"Beckett, just drop it, alright?" Castle interrupted, throwing his hands into the air in frustration.

"No, I will _not _drop it!" Beckett shouted. Frustrated, she stepped into the elevator, crowding his space and pushing him back against the wall, her finger poking him in his chest.

"It's not all fun and games, Castle. This guy is _seriously_ bad news. Cops like him should never be given a badge. They run by their own agenda, and they don't have a problem taking down anyone who gets in their way."

"Beckett, you're overreacting!" Castle exclaimed.

"Am I? Because from what I've seen, Slaughter doesn't give a _shit_ about what happens to you, and I do _not_ want to be the one who has to call Alexis and let her know her father isn't coming home. I do _not_ want to be the one calling Martha and telling her she won't ever see her son again. I do _not _want to have to be the one going to the morgue to identify your body, and see you lying on that cold, steel slab. And I sure as _hell_ do _not_ want to be the one watching them bury your body into the ground. So tell me, Castle: do you really think I'm overreacting?"

She didn't know how long they stood there, staring at each other, both too afraid to break away. Her chest was heaving from her rant, and she knew her eyes were wide and betraying too much emotion. But she couldn't let him walk back out there, with the very real chance he would never come back.

Finally, Castle broke the silence. "Where is this concern coming from?" he asked quietly.

With no energy left to mask it, shock and hurt spread across Beckett's face, her shoulders slumping as her hands fell uselessly to her sides. "You're my _partner_, Castle. How can you even ask me that?"

Castle sighed. "It's just…" he trailed off, glancing away and leaning back against the wall.

"Just what?" Beckett prodded.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "It's nothing."

"Castle, it's _not_ nothing," she pressed. "You've been acting off for weeks now. And, I get that…" she sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself, "That, you… you might not…" she stopped. Her heart was racing in her chest.

"Might not what?" he asked.

Beckett bit her lip, and looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes, embarrassed and scared. "Might not… feel the same, anymore. But, I…" she trailed off, cursing herself.

"Kate?" Castle whispered, prompting her again.

Kate.

Not Beckett. Not Detective. Kate.

Her head snapped up, and her eyes met his. Instantly, she saw the look that she'd so pathetically and desperately been missing. That look that was only _hers_. That look that screamed "I love you".

And suddenly, she couldn't hold the words back anymore.

"I _need_ you, Castle. Okay? So, no; I won't let you run off with Slaughter any more. Because, honestly? I have no idea what I'd do if I lost my partner. So please, just… forget about Slaughter. Come back upstairs and help us prep for trial, or go home and spend some time with Alexis. But, _please_, just don't go back out there with him."

She was absolutely begging now. She could hear it in her voice, and she was sure he could see it in his eyes. And it was taking all her willpower not to reach out and fist Castle's shirt in her hands to _force_ him to stay with her.

But she didn't care. She didn't care how pathetic she looked. As long as he stayed.

"Okay," he spoke quietly.

"Okay?" she repeated vacantly.

"Okay," he said with a nod. "Let's go back upstairs. I'll forget about Slaughter, and focus on your trial prep. It's what partners are supposed to do, right?"

She couldn't have held back the smile if she tried.

"Never just partners, Castle," she whispered, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

* * *

_As always, I'd love to know what you think. It didn't quite finish the way I wanted it to, but I thought I'd post it anyway. And if any of you have a tumblr, you can now follow me here: kellisworld dot tumblr dot com =)_


End file.
